Tetsurō Kuroo
is a 3rd year student from Nekoma High. He is the team's captain and a middle blocker, known as the "Scheming Captain". Appearance Kuroo's features appear sly, with narrowed eyes and cat-like pupils. He has a sturdy build and is tall. His black hair is in a 'bed-head' style with fringe on his right side. Personality He has a laid-back yet scheming personality, and is considered a "provocation expert." This talent is demonstrated in the way he angers Tsukishima during the Saitama training camp arc. However, he apologized to Daichi about the provocation afterwards. Background He grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same middle and high school with Kenma Kozume. He has played volleyball since the beginning of middle school, maybe even before as he has been seen practicing with Kenma in either one of their backyards when they were younger (in flashbacks). Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Tokyo Expedition Arc Statistics Like the rest of his team, Kuroo is flexible and really good at receiving the ball. According to Coach Ukai, Kuroo can change the timing of his spikes. For example, he fakes doing a quick, then spikes after messing up the blockers' timing. 'Powerful Blocker' Kuroo is a master blocker, as stated by Coach Ukai, even to the point where he can easily block Bokuto's spikes–the latter is one of the top five spikers in the country. Relationships Kozume Kenma Kuroo has known Kenma ever since they were young; the two of them grew up together since they live nearby the same neighbourhood. They have been shown in flashbacks practicing volleyball together when they were kids. Kuroo suggested Kenma join the volleyball team in middle school and stay for high school. Around Kenma's first year, he wanted to quit the volleyball team due to the harsh treatment from the seniors, but Kuroo convinced him to stay, telling him that he is an important part of the team and that the rest of the first and second years agree as well. Much to Kuroo's dismay, Kenma often wanders off so he has to find him. Kōtarō Bokuto Kuroo and Bokuto tend to get along, often teaming up in their antics. And though Kuroo is more sensible than Bokuto and sometimes will turn on Bokuto, they often share similar reactions to events unfolding before them and seem to hang around one another often. Kei Tsukishima Kuroo taunts Tsukishima into practicing blocking and begins teaching Tsukishima blocking techniques during the Tokyo training camp. He likes to throw taunts and jeers at Tsukishima to rile him up, simultaneously giving him advice on how to improve. Even though Kuroo constantly taunts Tsukishima, they both share mutual feelings for each other. Trivia * His hair sticks up like that because it's his natural bedhead, according to Kenma. ** Kenma had also stated that this happens because Kuroo sleeps on his stomach while pressing two pillows onto both his ears–and his hair. * When Kuroo was younger, he would pick up new volleyball techniques from watching matches on TV and show them off to Kenmachapter 32. * Favorite Food: Grilled salted mackerel pike. * Current Concern: Can't get rid of his bedhead hair. * In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Kuroo placed in 6th with 4035 votes. * His star sign is Scorpio. * He is in a college prep class. *'Nomenclature': **Tetsurō (鉄朗) - Iron Cheerfulness **Kuroo (黒尾) - Black Tail Quotes * "We're like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working." (To the Nekoma Team before their practice match against Karasuno, Episode 12) * "It's an offensive technique we can't use yet, but if we practice it a lot from here on out, around the time we're in high school, I'm sure that it'll become one of our most magnificent special moves." (To Kenma, Chapter 32) * "You Kenma and Lev are like oil and water; you guys don't mix very well." (To Kenma Kozume, Haikyū!! OVA) * "..isnt it more fun having enemies you can't seem to beat?"(to Kenma, Haikyū!! OVA) * "Then, isn't it best to attack before being attacked? They do say offense if the best defense, right?" (To Kenma, Haikyū!! OVA) * "Oho ho ho?" (Chapter 89) * "I'm always this kind." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:Captains